lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Mentor
}}}} Starry Mentor is a Lilith suit that could be obtained through the Garden Secret event. Completion Prize: '''A Styling Gift Box containing Midnight Carnival, Wind Flower Blossom, Unknown Imagination and 30 . Wardrobe * '''Hair: Midnight Ballad * Dress: Lost Heart * Coat: Wind Flower Tail * Hosiery: Star Echo * Shoes: Prayer * Hair Ornament: Night Blossom * Earrings: Galaxy Poem * Necklace: Glittering Star * Waist Decoration: Guiding Star * Foreground: Light of Fate * Background: End of Faith * Head Ornament: Waves of Night Sky * Ground: Lost in Mortal World * Makeup: Caring Eyes Alternative Series (Posed) * Hair: Midnight Carnival * Dress: Wind Flower Blossom * Hair Ornament: Unknown Imagination * Earrings: Galaxy Poem * Necklace: Glittering Star * Foreground: Light of Fate * Background: End of Faith * Head Ornament: Waves of Night Sky * Ground: Lost in Mortal World * Makeup: Caring Eyes Lore Midnight Ballad From Star Seer, Starlet knows the answer to life. When Star Seer left, she stepped on the journey again. Lost Heart Starlet wants to be a person like her mentor, so she turns the astrolabe and guides the way for countless people. Wind Flower Tail When she looked back and thought of those nights of pain and confusion, she was more determined to look forward. Star Echo She thought of the taunts, and the moments of failure, until a soft voice rose, 'It's no big deal.' Prayer The astrolabe reveals the fate hidden in mist. The seer gave the astrolabe to Starlet. Her eyes shine like stars. Light of Fate That soft voice told her that fear is a knife that kills everything 'creative' and only bravery can break it. Night Blossom The seer turns the astrolabe in her hands, like a small world. Starlet found another world in her eyes. Galaxy Poem In that world, stars twinkle and there is always a bright star lighting up the way for her. Glittering Star Star Seer lights up an eternal starry sky for Starlet. On the journey of life, it will always guide her heart. Guiding Star Starlet somehow feels a bit of tired. She has covered such a long path and she could use some encouragement. End of Faith They spent a long time together. At that time, Star Seer patiently taught Starlet how to read the stars. Waves of Night Sky Star Seer told her the divination is to observe, discover the truth, and sees the big world from small things. Lost in Mortal World Whenever she doubts, Starlet thinks of those nights and Star Seer's gentle eyes. Caring Eyes The world outside has countless possibilities and every one of them is the start of a big story. Midnight Carnival Starlet wants to find her future. Though it's unclear, she fears no more. Wind Flower Blossom Getting lost is not terrible if the path in your heart is clear. Your future could be like this starry sky. Unknown Imagination}} Etymology Name by Server Category:Suit Category:Lilith Kingdom Suits Category:Suits with Alternative Poses Category:Garden Secret Category:Event Category:Starry Mentor